Honestly, Quinn!
by Izabella G. D
Summary: HP!Faberry. Sometimes, a few drops of Veritaserum can do wonders to a person's life. Santana knows it, so that's why she didn't hesitate to pour a little bit of the truth serum into Quinn's pumpkin juice. This is the story of how the blonde confessed her true feelings for a certain Gryffindor girl in the most amusing way ever. Faberry Week day 5.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**A/N: **Hello there! So, this is my contribution to Faberry Week! You know I have a soft spot for HP!Faberry, so I couldn't help myself, I needed to write it. I really hope you'll enjoy it. Please, don't forget to review!

Have a nice reading!

* * *

**Honestly, Quinn!**

When Santana Lopez wanted something, she made sure to move heaven and hell to get it. The Slytherin Chaser was only seventeen years old, but she was proud to say that she had already conquered everything she had ever desired, thank you very much. I mean, c'mon, she had:

A) Convinced the most beautiful Hufflepuff girl in the history of Hogwarts to be her girlfriend;

B) Succeeded to apparate in her very first try; and

C) Rivaled the Weasley's twins in the pranks department.

So it was no surprise at all that she would be freaking annoyed about the fact that she had failed to make her best friend Quinn Fabray confess her true feelings for one Rachel Berry. Santana had watched those two dance around each other for five years and her lack of achievement was irritating the hell out of her.

The brunette sighed, sliced a piece of sausage with a little more force than necessary and lamely watched as Quinn almost shed her pumpkin juice all over her Slytherin robe because she was shamelessly staring at Rachel.

It was sweetly disgusting.

"Honestly, Quinn," Santana huffed. "This is getting out of hand. Why don't you ask the Dwarf out on a date already?"

Quinn frowned. "Who even told you that I want to ask Berry out on a date? And don't call her that."

Santana rolled her eyes and stuffed a full spoon of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "Freaking charming." She mumbled. "It's fucking ironic how you're acting like her knight in shining armor when the true is, you don't even have the guts to confess your true feelings for her."

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn grumbled. "I already told you I don't like her. Will you quit it, please?"

"Like hell I will!" Santana shouted. Unfortunately for her, Professor McGonagall had chosen that exact moment to bypass the Slytherin table. She lifted a dangerous eyebrow at the Latina and Quinn did her best to hide her grin of satisfaction.

"Manners, Miss Lopez. Watch your tongue or I'll be obliged to take ten points from Slytherin."

"Sorry, Professor." Santana whined. The old woman sent her a scary stern glance before she handled Quinn a rather neat piece of parchment.

"Miss Fabray, as you may know, the Prefects will take turns to watch the castle during night hours." McGonagall informed her. "We've decided to split you in pairs, so, tonight; you'll fulfill your duties with Miss Berry."

And then it was Santana's turn to swallow her laughter at the sight of a very flustered Quinn. The blonde looked like she had been coerced to tattoo Voldemort's dark mark all over her arm. McGonagall didn't seem to notice that though.

"The schedule starts tonight right after dinner. Don't be late." And with a last polite nod and an elegant twirl of her robes, the woman was gone, leaving an even pallor Quinn behind.

"Bloody hell." The blonde breathed out. Santana rolled her eyes and patted her on the back.

"There, there, Fabray. Calm the fuck down." The brunette said. "Look at the bright side: you'll have Berry all to yourself for two freaking hours. It's your chance to finally –"

"Shut up."

"- ask her out on a date! I've heard that –"

"Shut. Up."

"- Hogsmead has a great new cafe and-"

"Blimey, Santana! Shut up!" Quinn bellowed. That only served to amuse the Latina.

"Well, aren't we nervous?" Santana teased. "I'm just trying to help you to get your girl."

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't like Berry like that?" Quinn said through gritted teeth. Santana narrowed her eyes and ever so calmly, studied Quinn's miserable poker face like a wolf would do to its prey.

"One of these days, Fabray, I'm going to make you confess your feelings for her. Mark. My. Freaking. Words."

Huffing, Quinn shot her a rude gesture and left the great hall.

Smiling, Santana traced her newly formed plan.

"Auntie Tana to the rescue."

**~,~**

Mode Snix was totally on.

During Potions, Santana started to take her plan into action, so, she discreetly fixed her cauldron, fished a Filibuster Fire from her backpack and made hell break loose on the dungeons.

The Itchy Potion flew everywhere, and suddenly, Professor Slughorn was surrounded by desperate Gryffindors and Slytherins (Quinn and Rachel included, much to Santana's delight) who were demanding an antidote. That's when Santana went down to business. She silently cornered Slughorn's personal office, busted into his locker and grabbed a small flask.

"My precious!" She purred as she hid the transparent liquid inside her green robes.

For the sake of the role of the suffering student, Santana faked some itchiness and stood in the line to take the disgusting potion. Quinn looked at her in suspicion, but she was too worried about her own condition – and Rachel's although she'd never admit it out loud – to care about Santana's strange behavior.

At dinner time, Santana took advantage of the fact that Quinn was discussing Quidditch tactics with Madame Hooch to put her plan into action.

Oh, and to get some lady kisses from Britt, who was visiting the Slytherin table, of course.

After she got some cuddling on, Santana poured some pumpkin juice into a cup and fished the Veritaserum from her pocket.

Shit was about to be done.

"San? What are you doing, baby?" Brittany curiously asked as she watched her girlfriend unplug the small flask. Santana grinned rather evilly and dropped the Veritaserum on Quinn's pumpkin juice.

"You'll see, babe."

One drop.

Two drops.

Three drops.

Santana frowned at the transparent liquid and evaluated the situation: Quinn was in so much denial that three little drops surely wouldn't be so efficient. She needed more. Much, _much_ more. So, with a nod full of certainty, the Latina made up her mind and spilled the whole flask into the cup.

"Well, that should do it." She said.

"San, please don't tell me you just dropped Veritaserum into Q's cup." Brittany worriedly asked. Santana pecked her lips and intertwined their fingers.

"It'll be alright, Britt-Britt. Q really needs to drink this crappy thing to, you know, spicy her lady kisses with the Dwarf." The brunette assured while she practically melted at the sight of Brittany's shining blue orbs in the front of her. Merlin, she loved that girl.

"Promise?" Brittany pleaded with a pout. Santana chuckled and kissed her doubts away.

"I promise. She won't even know what hit her."

"Who won't notice what?" Quinn asked as she sat down beside her friends and pulled a plate full of ham and carrots near her. Santana shot her a not so innocent smile and merely offered her the cup full of Veritaserum.

"Oh, nothing. Britt was just telling me about some stupid girl who was hitting on her this morning." The Chaser replied with all the causality she could muster. "And I told her I'm gonna jinx the bitch as soon as I find her."

"Whatever." Quinn mumbled as she swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Just don't do it while I'm on my Prefect duty. I don't want to take some precious points from Slytherin because of your sorry ass."

In any other occasion, Santana would have told Quinn to screw herself, but as the blonde lifted her cup to take a sip of the pumpkin juice, she decided she didn't give a fuck about the fact that her best friend had just insulted her amazing butt.

The Latina was practically vibrating on her sit and she could feel Brittany doing just the same beside her.

Quinn's lips closed around the tip of the cup and…

… ah, there! Poor Quinn was already in trouble and she didn't even know it.

"Well, it was nice to chat with you, but I have to go." Quinn said as she took a last sip of the juice. "Berry is waiting for me." And indeed, there Rachel was, happily bouncing at the Gryffindor table as she chatted with Kurt Hummel. Then, she caught Quinn's longingly glance and smiled brightly at the Slytherin Seeker as she tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks.

Santana snorted when Quinn practically melted like a freaking ice cream in the front of a fireplace at the sight of Rachel's reddened cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Santana dismissively said. "And behave, will you? Believe me; you won't want Filch catching you in the middle of a great kinky sex." Quinn sighed in annoyance and grabbed her backpack to leave.

"Bye, Q." Brittany murmured as she showered Santana's neck with sweet kisses.

When Quinn left, Santana couldn't help but smile, because, really, things were fucking perfect that evening and nothing hurt.

~,~

Quinn wasn't daydreaming about Rachel.

No, not at all…

She was only imagining how nice it would be to simply run her fingers through silky brown hair and how amazing it would be to make those beautiful chocolate doe eyes smile at her.

And damn, she fantasized about shivers running up and down her spine at the mere intimate touch of their naked bodies as their soft pink lips explored every inch of each other.

She wasn't even checking her out that much…

Or second thought… Those legs were just… Wow!

Ok, maybe she was daydreaming about the beautiful brunette a little bit.

But really, can you blame her?

"Are you ok, Quinn?" Rachel sweetly asked as they rounded the third floor. Quinn meant to say: 'Yeah, sure, Berry' followed by a careless shrug, but what actually came out of her mouth was:

"Of course I am! Especially because I'm having such a lovely view right now. Damn, Berry, your legs are hot."

Quinn froze as soon as she uttered that quote.

Oh, blimey.

Rachel just stood there, looking at the Slytherin girl like she was a Grindlow.

"W-what?" The small diva stuttered.

"Uh…" Quinn intelligently replied, not quite knowing what else to say.

Rachel shook her head, thinking she had misunderstood Quinn's words and resumed her walking.

Quinn followed her like a lost puppy. She still didn't understand how she had been so careless to the point of confessing her perv feelings for the brunette. Something was wrong with her, that was for sure, because not only was she feeling a tickling sensation all over her body, but she also felt the urge to solemnly swear to only state the true.

That couldn't be good.

"Oh, by Merlin's beard…" Quinn helplessly grumbled. For the second time in less than one minute, Rachel decided to take the risk to ask the Seeker if she really was alright.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Rachel asked. She gently rested a hand on Quinn's forearm and made the girl rest her back against the wall. Then, she reached her hand up and felt the blonde's forehead to check for any evidence of a fever. She found none, but she was awarded with a moan.

"Quinn?"

"You feel so good." Quinn purred. "All I can think about right now is you clad in a nurse costume. Gosh, you're so fucking beautiful." Rachel gasped and Quinn covered her mouth.

"Quinn Fabray! Are you thinking about intercourse with me?"

"Yes!" Quinn muffled behind her hands. By Merlin's beard! She _needed_ to stop speaking. She wanted to run, but there was something inside her that was so much freaking stronger that was preventing her to do anything else but tell the truth.

"I think about it all the time. I dream about it every night." Quinn confessed then stumped her foot in despair. "Oh God, I need to stop speaking! Please, Rachel, _please_, don't ask me anything else."

Rachel lifted an eyebrow and then studied Quinn's appearance: dilated eyes, tense body, desperate behavior and involuntary speech. It seemed like the Slytherin was under the influence of Veritaserum.

The Gryffindor smiled. Now that she knew it, she wasn't going to let that golden opportunity pass by her so quickly, because she may or may not have been in love with the beautiful blonde ever since her second year at Hogwarts.

"So you want me, hm?" Rachel seductively asked. Quinn gulped as she found herself nodding rather fervently. The brunette's voice was dripping with sex and Quinn couldn't help but whimper like a needy puppy. Rachel pressed her body against Quinn's and stood on the tip of her toes to whisper against the Seeker's ear:

"Language, Quinn." She purred.

"I-I d-do." Quinn shakily said. Then again, how could she not? Rachel had just nibbled her earlobe as she let her fingers wander all over her pale abs under her green robes. "Merlin, I do. I want you so much, Rachel."

The Gryffindor girl chuckled.

"Since you're telling me the truth, I'll be generous enough to let you know that I love your abs. That's one of the reasons why I watch your Quidditch practices so much." Rachel said while scratching Quinn's taunt stomach. "Now tell me: what else do you like about me?"

When it was obvious that she couldn't control her tongue and that Rachel seemed to be enjoying her honesty, Quinn decided to go with the flow. Besides, maybe Santana was right: it could be her chance to finally confess her true feelings for Rachel.

So, lust aside, she composed herself and tried to show Rachel how much she loved her through gentle touches and mesmerized eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she took her chance:

"I love your hair." Quinn admitted. She reverently ran her fingers through the chestnut strands to prove her point. "It glows so beautifully in the sun light. You look like a goddess. More than once, I've restrained myself from kissing you at this mere sight." Rachel shivered and murmured Quinn's name. The Slytherin counted it as a victory.

She lowered her wandering fingers and traced the brunette's nose. "I love your nose." Rachel blushed, feelings a little self confident, but then Quinn leaned in and pecked the tip of her nose.

"Quinn…." Rachel whispered.

"I love your body." Quinn gently cut her off.

Rachel blushed and bit her lip rather nervously. It was quite a change from the teasing Rachel from just a couple of minutes before.

"Why is that?"

"Because it was sculpted by the angels. I'm sure of it. It's perfection." Quinn said. She circled her arms around Rachel's waist, brought their bodies impossibly closer and moaned at the wonderful sensation of having the girl so near her. "See? That's what your body does to me." The seeker stated. "But I feel much more than lust. I also love your body because it gives me feeling that, if you'd let me, I would never, ever let you go. I'd forever hold you in my arms."

At that point, the girls' hearts were beating faster for different reasons:

Quinn's because of the adrenaline of finally telling Rachel everything she had ever wanted.

Rachel's for not believing that Quinn – Quinn Fabray! – reciprocated her feelings.

But both were also beating with undeniable love.

"Tell me one more thing." Rachel breathlessly requested.

Quinn was happy to oblige.

"I love you."

And then, in another gesture of honesty, Quinn closed the final distance between them and joined their lips in a passionate kiss.

It was desperate in the beginning. There was so much to explore and to discover that they couldn't refrain themselves to hungrily trace every inch of each other lips. Tongues dueled, fingers grasped robes in the hope to fuse their bodies and moans escaped now and then from slightly swollen lips.

But then, when the girls finally figured out that neither of them was going anywhere, they slowed their pace. Wandering and ever so tenderly, they silently repeated sweet declarations over and over again through curious lips.

Apparently Veritaserum was so worth it.

"I love you too." Rachel said with a bright smile. Quinn sighed dreamily.

"Say it again."

And Rachel did while showering Quinn's face with kisses.

"Remind me to thank Santana when we see her." Rachel contently said as she rested her forehead against Quinn's chest after they broke the kiss. The Slytherin frowned.

"Why?"

"Because someone made you drink a few drops of Veritaserum and I'm pretty sure it was her." Rachel replied. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Quinn's adorable incredulous face.

"What? How do you know that?"

"Well, for one, Santana is very reckless. I saw her sneaking into Slughorn office today. Plus, I'm pretty smart, you know, so it wasn't difficult to notice you were under the influence of the serum."

Quinn groaned. "I'm gonna kill Santana."

"Don't get mad, Quinn." Rachel pouted pulling her down for another kiss. "We're together now thanks to her prank and that's all that matters."

"You're right, baby." Quinn conceded. Rachel beamed and circled her arms around Quinn's neck rather seductively. The term of endearment had awakened her teasing side again.

"Since you're still under the influence of the potion, I'm going to ask you one more question…" She purred as she played with Quinn's green tie. The blonde smiled devilishly.

"Ask away, babe."

Rachel kissed her one more time and said:

"Which place would you chose to make out with me?"

Quinn had never felt so happy (and horny) in her entire life.

**~,~**

In the following morning, Santana and Brittany headed towards the Room of Requirement to get some lady kisses on, as usual. But then, when they found a mess of pale and tan limbs lying over forgotten sheets, they decided they didn't want to cuddle there, anyway.

Besides, sex on the Astronomy Tower would be so smoking hot!

* * *

**A/N2:** Sooo, what did you guys think of this story? Please, don't forget to send me your owl with your review! Also, some Bertie Boot's Every Flavour Beans would make me glad! So, go ahead! Don't be shy!

Oh, and if you follow my story 'Hearts of the Ocean' get ready for a new chapter pretty soon! And I'm still working on the Just Like Heaven Faberry style, but I promise I'll post the one shot as soon as I can!


End file.
